


The FBI Family Tree

by Nerdgirl001



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season 9 ish, They're all one big family, Top Gun references, fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: Mulder explains to Scully the family that they've created for themselves.





	

Mulder yawned and stretched his arm around Scully. She was sitting next to him on the couch holding William. 

With a light laugh she whispered, "smooth." 

Mulder smiled and held her a little tighter, "aren't I always?" 

She shook her head, still smiling. He watched her as she looked down at Will sleeping in her arms. He was happy to see his two favorite people in the world right next to him, safe. He settled into the couch again and returned to watching the movie playing on the TV, Top Gun. He knew it by heart and had a sneaking suspicion that Scully did as well, but they both refrained for the most part from quoting every line to eachother so that William could sleep in peace. 

"Think he'll stay sleeping if I put him down in his crib?" She asked quietly.

Mulder looked down at William, seeing as the last three gunshots from the movie hadn't woken him, he nodded. 

She smiled and carefully stood, "be right back." She walked back into Will's room and carefully lay him in his crib. It had always amazed her when mothers were able to do this, when she had been young and babysitting for neighbors she always woke the kids up by putting them down. She smiled as Will continued to sleep, maybe it was just the mother's touch. 

Mulder was exactly where she had left him when she returned. He looked up at her when she approached and she lay down beside him and nestled against his side. She drew in a deep breath and let it out with a smile. The movie played for a little while with neither one interrupting. 

Suddenly Mulder turned to her, "Do you ever think about the people we've become close with? The family we create around ourselves?"

Scully looked at Mulder surprisedly, "yeah. Sometimes. Why?" 

He smiled and nodded back toward the movie, "I just was thinking about Maverik and Goose. They were like family. You know, I think Maverik even memtions that Goose is all the family he has and well..." He trailed off for a moment, a spark in his unsure eyes. "Do you see the family we've built around ourselves?" 

She leaned into the couch and looked Mulder in the eye, "You mean other then you me and William?" 

He nodded, worried that she wouldn't understand. Her smile calmed him, "Yeah. I suppose."

He have her a toothy grin, "Skinner is the closest thing to a father either of us have right now." 

Scully smiled and nodded, "fair enough." 

Mulder laughed, "and the Lone Gunmen are... I don't know, weird uncles?"

"They're from your side of the family." Scully informed him. "I'm seeing... Brothers of yours?" 

Mulder thought it over for a second and agreed. "Dogget and Monica are definitely our children." He paused and sniffled jokingly, "taking after their own mom and dad. Taking over the family buisness." 

Scully shook her head "you're forgetting one important detail. They're in love." 

"Ah, but contraire my dear lady. I have not forgotten. They are adopted by us from different families." Mulder thought he was so clever.

Scully laughed, "alright. I can accept this. You ought to apologize to John then." He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "for not being there for those important developmental years of his life." 

Mulder nodded with a quiet "ah." He looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry for leaving you to take care of the children."

Scully's breath caught. She didn't expect to ever hear him apologize for leaving her. Pushing that aside she managed to continue, "it's okay dear." 

He looked into her eyes and realized why she had gasped. They both stared into each other's faces for a moment before Scully broke away and turned back to the movie.

"Could you imagine calling Skinner dad? I think he'd have an aneurysm on the spot." She said with a small smile.

"He's lived through a lot, but that may be the end of him." Mulder agreed. "John agreed with me though." 

Scully sat upright and looked at him with shock, "you told John? When?" 

"When we went out to get drinks a few nights ago. You remember right?" His eyes were glued to the TV screen.

Scully groaned, "how could I forget?" They had both arrived at her apartment at around one thirty am, drunk out of their minds. They woke William from outside the door. When Scully finally swung it open, baby on her hip and glare piercing them, John explained in his thick and slurring New York acce t that hers was the only address either could remember- and that had been a group effort on it's own. She let them both sleep on couches and woke early in the morning to Mulder throwing up in the bathroom. She chewed him out pretty hard after that one and was surprised he was bringing it up again so soon. Brave man.

He laughed nervously, "well it was something that we came up with together then." 

Scully shook her head and sighed, "I'd be angry if it wasn't actually pretty adorable." 

He smiled and nuzzled up against her neck. They watched the end of the movie like that, both thinking about the family tree that they had formed. As the movie ended, Scully turned to her partner, "hey Mulder?" He turned to look at her, she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, "you big stud. Take me to bed or lose me forever." He laughed and happily obliged.


End file.
